Blaine's Broken Hearted Mistake
by Socialbutterfly85
Summary: Kurt just broke up with Blaine. Blaine goes to a have a drink, but after drinking too much, he finds himself way in over his head. Read on to find out what happens!
1. Blaine Meets Abby

**Hello my lovely readers. Here is a new story. Now since there isn't Glee to look ****forward to I have just to put more effort into working on my fanfics and that's ok. **

**Now this is something out of the norm for me, so I thought I would try it. What the heck? Right? I hope you like it and I hope I get positive reviews and positive outcome from this. **

**Now before you read this I want to dedicate this story to a VERY good friend of mine. She is an awesome writer, you should REALLY go check out her stories. Thank you SO much FanfictionGleeBabies. I love you SO much Girl. This story is all for you.**

**Now please, read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much everyone who has already done all of that. I love you guys so much you have no idea.**

**Enjoy!**

_Where did I go wrong? What did I do to make him so upset to call off the engagement and break up with me?_

That's what Blaine kept asking himself as he walked along the wet streets of New York. He had forgotten his umbrella back at the restaurant, but he didn't care.

As he continued walking, he came across a small club. Blaine didn't usually go into clubs. But right now he was so miserable, he just wanted to drink his troubles away.

He went up to door, showed the bouncer his id, paid, and made his way inside.

"Excuse me." he called to the bartender, but didn't get a response.

Soon a pretty girl came and sat next to him.

"Excuse me!" she called. The bartender quickly turned around, giving her his full attention.

"What can I get you sweetheart?" he asked.

The girl smiled. "Can I have an apple martini please and" she looked over at Blaine. "What are you having?"

"Oh. Could I have a beer please?" he asked.

The bartender nodded and started making the drinks.

"That was nice of you thanks." Blaine said to the girl.

She shook her head. "No problem. My name's Abby by the way." she introduced.

Blaine turned to face her fully. "Blaine." he smiled.

"It's nice to meet you Blaine." said Abby.

Blaine nodded.

"Are you new to town? I don't think I've seen you here before?" she asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No actually. I just don't go to the clubs that often." he started.

The bartender handed them their drinks.

"Thanks." she smiled as got her purse out but Blaine stopped her.

"Please. My treat." he insisted and handed the bartender his money.

"Thank you." Abby said sweetly. "Would you like to come and sit with me?" she asked.

"You're here alone?" Blaine asked.

"Oh no. Of course not. I'm just waiting for my friends. They're meeting me here." Abby explained.

Blaine shook his head. "I don't want to intrude."

"No it's fine." she grabbed his arm and led him to an empty table.

The rest of the evening Blaine talked to Abby. He enjoyed her company and she enjoyed his. And as they talked they drank.

"I don't know about you Blaine, but I feel like I've known you forever." Abby slurred.

Blaine laughed. "I know. I feel the same way about you."

"I mean what person dumps them when they're engaged?" she asked, outraged.

"I know." Blaine agreed.

Abby then leaned in closer. "You know, my apartment isn't far from here." she said seductively.

Blaine swallowed hard. Did she know that he was gay? Or was that something he had left out because of his drunken state? Either way he sucked in a deep breath and nodded.

The two of them left the club hand in hand, with Abby leading the way. Once inside her apartment, they started kissing and making out against the front door and ended up in the bedroom. The rest of the night was a messy blur.

The next morning came all too quickly. The sun shown threw the curtains. Blaine opened his eyes groggily as he turned his head one side. He noticed an unfamiliar dresser. He turned his head to the other side and saw someone sleeping next to him that obviously wasn't Kurt. His eyes went suddenly went wide.

"Oh my god." Blaine said softly. "What happened last night?" he asked himself as he rubbed the sleep out of sleep out of his eyes. He quickly lifted the covers and noticed that he was naked.

"What happened last night?" he asked himself again. The person next to him started to moan and roll over.

"Good morning." she smiled.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm sorry, but last night is all a blur." he started. "But could you do me a favor and tell me what the hell happened last night?" he asked. "Oh and what was your name again?"

Abby laughed and sat up. "Well, my name is Abby and we met at the club last night after you had trouble ordering your drink." she started. "We started talking. Once we got our drinks I tried to pay for them but you insisted, then we went to a table and we talked some more and then we got really drunk and ended up here."

"Ok. That clears up some of my questions." Blaine stated.

Abby nodded. "And yes we did have sex. If you couldn't tell." she added.

Blaine put his head in hands.

"But I don't think you liked it." Abby added.

Blaine quickly shot his head back up. "No, it's not that."

"It kept looking like you were about to cry." Abby continued.

Blaine sighed. "Abby. I like you. I mean I know I just met you, but the thing is...I'm gay."

Abby's eyes went wide. "Oh my god!" she quickly wrapped a sheet around her body and jumped out of the bed.

"Abby I am so sorry." Blaine pleaded.

"Can you go? Please?" Abby insisted.

Blaine nodded. "Again Abby, I'm really sorry I didn't tell you earlier."

"Just go." Abby said again.

Blaine gathered his clothes and quickly got dressed and left the apartment. Blaine slipped a note under the door, saying if she wanted to talk more, to call him with his phone number.

**There you go. Stay tuned for more.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	2. Realization

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews on the first chapter. This chapter is short because there is a reason behind that. You will find out in the next chapter.**

**Also a lot of you love Klaine as Endgame and so do I so don't worry. There will be a happy ending. I just can't tell you what will happen. That would ruin the story. LOL. **

**So please read, review, follow and favorite but most of all enjoy.**

**Thanks so much.**

Several weeks had past since Blaine and Kurt had broken up and which Blaine ended up getting so drunk he slept with a girl named Abby. Other than breaking up with his fiancee, he didn't remember much else of that night.

With all of the stuff going on in his life recently, Blaine still had school to deal with. He wasn't as excited to go anymore, because everywhere he went in the NYADA hallways he was reminded of Kurt.

It wasn't until the end of the semester that it had really hit him. With Blaine concentrating mostly on their break-up, his grades were beginning to suffer. All of Blaine's teachers began to notice and informed Madame Tibideaux.

Blaine was now sitting in her office with a solemn look on his face.

"I'm sorry Blaine, but I'm afraid that I am going to have to cut you from our program." she said honestly.

All Blaine could do was nod.

"You were doing so well when you started." she added. "I don't know what happened."

Blaine shrugged his shoulders, but said nothing.

"I really going to hate to see you go." she finished.

Blaine nodded once again said nothing as he stood up and left her office.

Meanwhile, on the other side of town, things weren't going well for Abby either. For the past couple of days she would wake up in the morning and rush into the bathroom to throw up. This happened several times throughout the day. She didn't know why.

Until one day, while Abby was looking at her calendar and noticed she hadn't gotten her period this month. Quickly, she flipped the pages back and counted to when the last time she had it was.

Suddenly her eyes went wide. She quickly grabbed her wallet and her keys and ran down to the drug store and bought a pregnancy test. Once home again, she went into the bathroom. Abby took a deep breath, opened the box and took out one of the test sticks.

"Please be negative. Please be negative." she whispered in a pleading manner.

After taking the test, she carefully placed it on the sink counter and waited.

While waiting for her results, Abby went into the kitchen to look for a certain piece of paper.

"Where is it?" she mumbled. "I know its here somewhere?" she opened drawers, looking through various junk.

"Aha. There you are." Abby proclaimed, as she found the piece of paper with Blaine's name and phone number written on it.

Abby walked back into the bathroom and looked down at the pregnancy test. Her hand flew to her mouth as she screamed preventing any of her neighbors from hearing her.

After getting cut from NYADA, Blaine made his way home. Things were not looking up for him. When he got home though, things did get worse. Blaine's belongings were sitting outside of the large sliding door. He raised an eyebrow. He opened the door and walked inside.

"Kurt?" Blaine yelled.

Kurt walked out from the back room. "Your stuff is outside." he said.

"Yeah I saw." Blaine replied, hotly. "Why is it out there in the first place?"

"Well, I thought since we broke up you would move out." Kurt explained.

Blaine blinked back a few tears. "Can't you give me a few days?" he asked.

Kurt shrugged his shoulders. "I don't think that's a good idea."

Blaine nodded angrily. "Fine. I'll see if Artie will let me stay with him." he said as he turned around and left.

After Blaine had left his old apartment, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He took it out and saw an unfamiliar number.

"Hello?" he asked.

"Hi. Um...Is this Blaine Anderson?" Abby asked.

"This is he." Blaine replied.

"Hi Blaine. You probably don't remember me, but this Abby." Abby started. "We met at that club. I think you mentioned you just broke up with someone." she continued. "And we got really drunk and we ended up sleeping together, but you told me you were gay."

Blaine sighed. He remembered that part. "Yeah. I remember."

"I was wondering if we could meet up somewhere? I need to talk to you." Abby insisted.

"Is everything ok?" Blaine asked, worriedly.

"I just need to talk to you in person." she repeated.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. Um...How about the Starbucks on 14th and Chelsea. Do you know where that is?"

"Yeah. Can you meet me there, say in half an hour?" she suggested.

"Sure." Blaine agreed.

"Ok. Thanks Blaine. See you then bye." said Abby and hung up.

**There you go. I will update hopefully again today if not tomorrow. I just love writing and I love writing Klaine. So if you are lucky I will write more today and if you give me a lot of reviews to go on, then you will get more and more updates. LOL. So please keep the reviews coming. Thanks.**

**SocialButterfly85**


	3. Blaine Finds Out

Blaine made his way to the coffee shop. He wasn't sure if he would recognize Abby. He had only met her once. Luckily it wasn't crowded in the small shop, but Blaine didn't see Abby.

Since he was early, he went up to the counter and ordered a cup of coffee, then took a seat at a table close to the door so Abby would be able see him.

Blaine waited a few more minutes and in walked a young woman with brownish shoulder length hair. She walked over to him.

"Blaine?" she smiled.

Blaine nodded. "Hi Abby."

"Hi. Thanks for meeting me here and on such short notice." she exclaimed, as she sat in the chair across from him.

Blaine shook his head. "It's not a problem. Is everything ok?"

Abby shook her head. "Not really."

Blaine frowned. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Do you remember what happened the night we met?" Abby asked.

Blaine thought about that night for a moment. "I'm sorry Abby. All I really remember is my fiancee breaking up with me and then getting very drunk."

Abby sighed. "Ok. Let me remind you." she started. "I met you at the club. We had a little bit too much to drink. Then we went back to my place." she continued. "We slept together and the next morning when you woke up you realized that I wasn't your type. As in, you told me you were gay. I was really shocked and I told you to leave."

Blaine sighed. It was all coming back to him now. "Abby I am really sorry. I didn't mean to-" he started but Abby cut him off.

"I'm not finished." she stated. "Something else happened that night."

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "What are you saying?"

Abby took in a deep breath. "I'm pregnant."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Oh my god." he said softly.

Blaine started silently freaking out.

"Blaine, please say something." Abby pleaded, after a few minutes.

Blaine shook his head."I don't know what to say." he replied.

"It's ok." Abby said softly. "I just thought you should know about the baby."

"Abby, I'm really sorry. But I don't know what to do right now." Blaine repeated. "I mean, I just got cut from NYADA and my ex kicked me out of our apartment."

Abby shook her head. "Like I said, it's ok. I just thought you should know." she repeated.

"No." he said angrily. "This is my fault and I tend to fix it."

"How are you going to do that?" Abby asked.

"I don't know yet. But I'll think of something." Blaine answered honestly. "You know what, I just realized something." he added.

Abby looked at Blaine, inquisitively. "What's that?"

"I don't know anything about the mother of my child." he teased.

Abby laughed.

"And hey, you don't know that much more about me." Blaine continued.

Abby smiled. "That's true. Well, why don't we go back to my apartment and order some Chinese? That way we can learn more about each other over dinner."

Blaine smiled. "Sounds like fun."

They both stood up from the table, gathering their things and left the coffee shop, and made their way to Abby's apartment.

Once at her apartment building Blaine and Abby walked down to her down to her door. She opened her bag and took out her key, unlocking the door.

Once inside, Abby ordered their food. After it was delivered, they enjoyed a quiet meal while telling each other about themselves.

"So, tell me about your fiancee." Abby blurted out. "Oh, I'm sorry. _Ex_-fiancee." she corrected herself quickly.

Blaine shook his head. "There's not much to tell." he mumbled.

"Yeah right." she laughed. "Come on. Tell me how you guys met. Who proposed? Where was the proposal? Were your parents ok with it?"

Blaine laughed.

"Come on. I want to know. Details, details." Abby pressed.

Blaine blushed. "Well, we met in high school." he started. "We met at my old private school. He said he was new, so I introduced myself and showed him a shortcut to where out glee club was rehearsing."

"Wait. You were in glee club?" Abby squealed.

"Yeah, why?" Blaine replied.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "Nothing, I just think its cute, that's all."

Blaine looked down, trying to hide his ever growing beet red face.

"Hey, keep going. I want hear more." Abby insisted.

Blaine looked back up. "Ok. So after I serenaded him we talked and he admitted that he was being bullied at his school. I tried to help and eventually he ended up transferring to be safe from his tormentor."

"Aww." Abby smiled. "You saved him." Abby admitted.

Blaine let a stray tear fall.

"Hey, it's ok." she said, moving her arms around Blaine's shoulders in order to comfort him.

After a few minutes of letting the tears fall, Blaine composed himself.

"You know I just thought of something." Blaine piped up.

"What's that?" Abby asked.

"Since there's really nothing holding me here, I think I should move back home." Blaine started.

Abby raised an eyebrow. "Ok, but-" she started but Blaine cut her off.

"And you can come with me." he finished.

Abby gasped.

"You can come with me and have the baby in Ohio." Blaine explained. "If you're in Ohio with me, we'll have my mom and I have friends back home that will want to babysit."

"I don't know Blaine." Abby said, hesitantly.

"I think if I go back home it will give me a chance to clear my head, you know?" he asked.

Abby nodded. "I understand that Blaine. Honestly I do. But what you're asking me to do is a lot." she started. "What happens when you want to move back here or somewhere else? Are you going to want me to just uproot our child every time?"

Blaine shook his head quickly. "No of course not."

"Can you give me some time to think about this?" Abby asked.

Blaine nodded. "Of course. But can I ask you something?"

"Sure." she replied.

"Since I don't have a place right now, would you mind if I slept on your couch?" Blaine asked.

Abby laughed. "Sure. Go ahead."

Blaine smiled. "Thanks." he responded. "Oh and don't worry, I'm not going to sneak into your bedroom or anything."

Abby shook her head and laughed, as they cleaned up the take out containers.

In the middle of the night, Abby was having trouble sleeping. She couldn't help but think about what Blaine had asked her earlier.

_I mean, I could move to Ohio with him._ Abby said to herself. She turned on her side, trying to get to sleep, but to no avail.

Abby looked at her clock on her bedside table. The red numbers read 1:30 am. She sighed, while throwing the covers off and getting out of bed. Abby walked out of her room and into the kitchen, quietly passing Blaine in the living room.

As she got to the kitchen, she noticed Blaine was sitting at the table in the dark.

"Blaine?" Abby said softly, as not to startle him.

Blaine looked over and saw Abby walking towards him. "Couldn't sleep?" he asked.

Abby shook her head. "I'm guessing you couldn't either?"

"Yeah." he replied.

Abby turned the kitchen light on. "Do you want something to drink?"

"Warm- uh never mind." Blaine started but stopped himself.

"Did you want some warm milk?" Abby asked.

Blaine shook his head. "No, it's ok, thanks." he insisted.

Abby opened the fridge and took out two bottles of water. She sat down and handed one bottle to Blaine. "Why are you up?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Thinking too much I guess."

"Yeah, same here." Abby agreed.

"But I was serious before. About you moving with me back to Ohio." Blaine repeated.

Abby sighed. "I was thinking about that too." she started. "I want you to be part of this baby's life as much as a dad should be."

Blaine nodded, agreeing.

"But since this is an odd situation, I think if I do go with you to Ohio there needs to be some ground rules." Abby continued.

"Ok. Like what exactly?" Blaine asked.

"Well, let's say you were to meet someone. They are not to sleep over when you have the baby at your house until I meet them." Abby listed.

"Ok and that goes for you too." Blaine insisted.

Abby nodded. "But can I ask you a question?"

"You can ask me anything." Blaine stated.

"Do you think that you and, I'm sorry, I don't know you ex-fiancee's name?"

"It's Kurt." Blaine said flatly.

"Do you think that you and Kurt will get back together someday?" Abby asked.

Blaine took in a deep breath. That was something he hoped for, but he just didn't know. "Right now, I don't think so, but you never know."

Abby nodded. "Well, if you guys do get back together, I would love to meet him and for him to help raise this baby."

Blaine stood up and hugged Abby. "Thank you." he whispered.

"You're welcome." she replied.

Blaine sat back down and they continued talking.

"I think I would like to go to Ohio with you." Abby admitted.

"Really?" Blaine exclaimed. "Only if you're 100% sure. I don't want you to do something you're not fully committed to."

Abby shook her head. "No, I want to. And besides we need to tell your mom she's going to be a grandma, right?

Blaine laughed. "Yeah we do."

"Oh we also need to go to the doctor's when we get there. I mean I took a pregnancy test, but I just want to make sure everything's ok."

Blaine nodded. "Of course. We need to know how far along you are and when you're going to have the baby."

"Yep." Abby smiled.


	4. Telling Blaine's Mom

**Hope you like this chapter. Please keep the reviews ****coming along with the follows and faves. Thanks a bunch. Also I posted a new poll on my profile so please vote. Thanks!**

A few weeks later, Blaine and Abby packed up their things and made their way to Ohio. They decided to drive because between the two of them they had too many boxes.

Once they were back in Ohio, they were about two hours away from Blaine's house. As they Blaine was driving, Abby felt a sudden wave of nausea swirl in her stomach. "Blaine I need you to pull over. Now!" she insisted.

Blaine glanced at Abby and noticed she was covering her mouth.

"Ok. Hang on." he said, as he quickly pulled off to side of the road.

As soon as Blaine had stopped the car, Abby unbuckled herself and opened the door. She jumped out of her seat and kneeled on the ground where she threw up the contents of her stomach.

Blaine came around the front and stood next to her. He gathered her hair out of her face and held it for her until she was finished.

After rinsing her mouth out with some water, Abby lifted her head and looked at Blaine. "Thank you." she breathed out.

Blaine shook his head. "Don't mention it." he replied softly. "Are you ready to get going? If not you can lay in the back for a few minutes."

Abby shook her head. "No. I'm fine." she replied.

The two of them got back into the car and on the road again, stopping at small restaurant for lunch before continuing home.

Soon they pulled up in Blaine's driveway. Abby looked out of the window at the large house in front of her. "Maybe I should wait at the hotel." she said, hesitantly.

Blaine turned the engine off and looked at Abby.

"Abby, everything is going to be fine." he replied, honestly.

"But what if your mom doesn't like me?" she asked. "What if she thinks that the baby's not yours? What if she starts to say things like I forced you into sleeping with me?" she began to ramble nonsense questions.

Blaine laughed slightly and took Abby's hands in his. "Look, I'm not going to tell you that my mom won't ask you difficult questions."

Abby glared at him.

"But, if she does, we will tell her the truth." Blaine replied.

"Which is?" Abby asked.

"Which is that Kurt and I broke up, you and I met at a bar and because we had too much to drink, I didn't tell you I was gay and we ending up sleeping together." Blaine explained.

Abby nodded, agreeing. "And now I am pregnant with your child."

Blaine let out a shaky breath. "Yeah, exactly."

"Blaine, I don't think I can do this." she repeated nervously.

"No. We are going to do this." Blaine said firmly, "And we are going to do it now." he said as he got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door. "Come on." he insisted to Abby. She took a deep breath and unbuckled her seatbelt then stepped out of the car.

"I really hope your mom likes me." Abby said as the two of them walked up to the front door.

"Don't worry. She will." Blaine replied, as he rang the doorbell.

He wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more, Abby or himself.

A couple of minutes later, he heard his mother come up behind the other side of the door.

"Who is it?" she called through the closed door.

"It's me mom. Blaine!" Blaine called back.

"Blainey bear?" his mother shrieked as she quickly unlocked the door and swung it open. "Blaine!" she cried and instantly wrapped his arms around him.

"Hi mom." Blaine chocked out. "Can you loosen your grip a little please?"

Pamela laughed as she let go of her son. "Oh. Sorry." she sighed. "It's just that I haven't seen you in so long."

Blaine laughed. "Yeah. Sorry about that." he apologized. "Um...mom can we go inside and talk."

Pam looked between her son and the girl he was with. "Oh ok. Sure. Come on in." she replied, as she led the two of them inside.

"Do you want something to eat?" she asked. "I could make you a sandwich."

Blaine looked at Abby and she shook her head.

"No thanks mom." he replied. "We actually stopped and had something on the way here."

Pam nodded. "Well, you said that you wanted to talk." she stated, as she sat down on an armchair while Blaine and Abby sat on the couch across from her.

"Well um...mom this is my friend Abby." Blaine started.

Pamela smiled. "Its nice to meet you."

Abby smiled back. "Nice to meet you too."

"Blaine I don't understand. What's going on? And where's Kurt?" Pamela asked.

Blaine sighed. "Actually that's what I wanted to talk to you about." he started. "Kurt and I...we...we broke up." he stammered.

"Oh honey, I'm so sorry." Pam frowned.

"There's more." Blaine added. "The night Kurt dumped me, I didn't know what to do. I was upset and confused. I ended up going to this club where I met Abby." he gestured to the girl sitting next to him.

"And we both had a little too much to drink." Blaine continued.

"Oh Blaine." Pamela sighed.

"We ended up at her place. I was too drunk to tell her I wasn't into women-"

Pamela put her hand to her heart. "Oh Blaine, please don't tell me what I think you're about to tell me." she insisted.

"Mom, I am so sorry." Blaine apologized.

Pamela shook her head, indicating she didn't want to Blaine to talk anymore.

"Mrs. Anderson, I just want to say, this isn't entirely Blaine's fault. We were both _really_ drunk and he didn't tell me he was gay." Abby chimed in.

"Are you pregnant?" Pamela asked.

Abby didn't say anything, she just nodded her head.

Pam sighed.

"Again, we are both really sorry." Abby repeated.

"It's ok." Pam replied.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"I said, it's ok." his mother said again. "Mistakes happen."

Blaine looked at his mother, then Abby and then his mother again.

"Does Kurt know about this?" Pam asked.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "No. Why would he?"

Pam shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, no reason. I just thought in the chance that you two get back together, he might want to know. That's all." she explained and stood up leaving Blaine and Abby together sitting in the living room.

"Are you going to tell Kurt?" Abby asked.

Blaine shrugged. "I don't know." he replied. "Should I? I mean, we are broken up."

Abby shook her head. "Its up to you." she said honestly.

**Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter hopefully should be coming up soon. Please review, follow and fave. Thanks a lot.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	5. Telling Blaine's Mom pt 2

**Here is an update for you guys. Hope you like it. Yes I know it's not that long, but please bare with me. Thanks.**

**Also please go to my profile and vote on my poll. It will help a lot in the future chapters if you let me know what you think I should do. After that poll is finished I have another one I will post. Thanks**

**SO please read and enjoy this chapter. Also don't forget to review, follow and favorite. Thanks**

**In case you don't go to my poll I will ask the poll question here,**

**Do you think Blaine should tell Kurt about the baby? Yes or No?**

**Please vote. Thanks.**

After a few minutes, Pamela Anderson came back in with a plate of cookies and two glasses of milk.

"I hope you don't mind." she said. "I thought you two might want a little snack."

Abby smiled. "Thank you."

"You're welcome dear." Pam replied, as she retook her seat on the armchair. "So you two, what you are your plans now that you are back in Ohio?" she asked the Blaine and Abby.

Abby looked at Blaine then back to his mother.

"Well, um...I thought that I would get an apartment and hopefully find a job until the baby's born."

Pamela nodded agreeing with Abby's plan. "And Blaine? What are your plans? Other than your living arrangements." she asked. "You can come back and live here. I kept your room exactly the way you left it."

Blaine smiled, slightly blushing.

"But you will get a job and help pay for Abby's medical bills." Pamela insisted.

Blaine nodded in understanding. "Yes ma'am." he answered his mother.

"Oh, don't you need to let NYADA know that you're away?" Pam exclaimed.

Blaine went wide eyed. He had forgotten he hadn't told his mother about being cut.

"Actually mom-" he started.

"If you'll excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Abby interrupted politely, as she stood up.

"Second door on your left hun." Pam called after Abby had left the room. "I'm sorry sweetie, what were you saying?" she asked her son.

Blaine looked down at his lap, embarrassed about telling his mother the truth. He took a deep breath and looked up again at his mom waiting for a reply.

"Actually mom after Kurt and I broke up, I got really depressed." he started. "I couldn't concentrate and my school work started to slip."

Pam sighed. "Oh honey."

"And Madame Tibideaux cut me from NYADA." Blaine finished.

Pamela looked at her son with sad eyes. "Blaine I am very sorry for what happened to you in New York." she started. "Maybe you should think about staying in Ohio for a while." she suggested.

Blaine simply nodded.

After giving Blaine some time alone with his mom, Abby walked back into the living room.

"Excuse me, Blaine." Abby said softly.

Blaine and Pam looked up at her.

"It's getting late. Would you mind driving me to a hotel please?" Abby asked.

"Oh Abby you don't need to go to a hotel." Pam insisted, standing up and walking towards her. "You can stay here until you get on your feet."

"No, no. I couldn't ask you to do that Mrs. Anderson." Abby interjected.

Pamela shook her head. "Of course you can." she stated. "At least stay the night."

Abby looked at Blaine who said nothing.

"Ok. But just for one night." Abby repeated. "Tomorrow I'll start looking for a place of my own."

Pam smiled.

After the three of them had taken everything out of Blaine's car, Pamela helped Abby get settled in Cooper's old room while Blaine started unpacking his things in his room.

"I really appreciate this Mrs. Anderson." said Abby.

Pamela turned to the young girl and smiled. "It's not a problem sweetheart and please call me Pamela or Pam." she replied, and wrapped her arms around Abby.

Soon Abby eyes began to water.

"What's wrong honey?" Pam asked, looking at Abby's now tear stained face.

Abby shook her head. "It's just that...you're being so nice to me and you don't even know me." she sobbed. "I'm just some stupid person who Blaine accidentally knocked up because he was too drunk to tell me he was gay."

"Hey." Pam scolded. "Listen to me." she said, placing a finger under Abby's chin so she could look her in the eyes. "You are not stupid ok?"

Abby simply nodded.

"And believe me, when Blaine was in high school he did a lot of stupid things. But one thing I know about my son, other than his stupidity is that he will protect whomever he is with." Pamela stated honestly.

Abby took in a deep breath. "Thank you." she said softly.

"You're welcome." Pam replied. "Now enough tears. Have you been to a doctor yet?"

Abby shook her head.

"It's ok, we'll call first thing in the morning and make you an appointment." Pam stated.

Abby smiled. "Thank you." she repeated.

Pam nodded. She turned towards the door to leave, but Abby stopped her.

"Pamela?" Abby called.

Pam quickly turned around. "Yes Abby?"

"I just want you to know, I do plan on going back to New York." Abby stated honestly.

"Does Blaine know about this?" Pam asked.

Abby looked down and shook her head.

"Well, why don't you take some time to think about what you plan on doing. All right?" Pam suggested.

"It's just..." Abby started but stopped herself.

"Just what hun?" Pam asked.

"Nothing. It's nothing." Abby insisted. "Thank you for letting me stay the night."

Pam smiled and nodded again. "You're welcome. Good night."

"Good night." Abby replied.

"Oh, one more thing." Pam said, before leaving the room. "You are welcome here as long as you want."

Abby smiled back at Pamela.

**Hope you liked this chapter. Please leave me a nice review to wake up to. Also don't forget to vote in my poll.**

**Should Blaine tell Kurt about the baby? Yes or No? I think I have an idea of where I want to go with that, but please let me know. I would love your opinion. Thanks. And don't forget to review, follow and favorite. **

**See you next time!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	6. First Doctor Appointment

**Long time no update I know. But here it is. I hope you enjoy this chapter. I hope to update more now.**

**I am appreciate everyone for sticking around and not abandoning me. **

**Love you guys.**

**So please continue to read, review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

The next day, Pamela had given Abby the number of a good doctor for her to go see. She called and made an appointment that afternoon.

Abby went to Blaine's room and knocked on the door.

"Come in." he answered.

Abby opened the door and saw Blaine sitting at his desk typing on his computer. "Hey, Blaine?" she started. "I need to talk to you about something."

Blaine stopped what he was doing and turned towards Abby. "What is it?" he asked.

Abby sat down on the edge of the bed. "I have a doctor's appointment this afternoon. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me?" she asked, her voice soft.

"Of course I'll come with you." Blaine answered quickly. "Did you think I wouldn't come?"

Abby shrugged her shoulders.

"Abby, what's wrong?" Blaine wondered.

"It's just...what if something's wrong with the baby?" Abby cried.

Blaine got out of his chair and sat next to Abby. He put his arm around her shoulder. "Everything's going to be fine." he reassured her.

Abby shook her head. "It's not just that."

"What else is on your mind?" Blaine asked.

"I was thinking...after the baby's born, I want to go back to New York." Abby confessed.

Blaine nodded. "I understand." he said simply.

"You do?" she asked.

"Yes." Blaine answered. "And you're right. It wasn't fair for me to drag you out here."

"Blaine, you didn't drag me here. I wanted to come." she insisted.

"I know." Blaine smiled. "But I agree with you. Between now and when the baby's born, you can go back to New York. I won't try and stop you."

Abby began to cry. "Blaine...I..." she stammered.

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. You don't have to say anything."

Abby immediately wrapped him in a comforting hug and started to sob.

That afternoon, Blaine and Abby sat in the waiting room of the doctor's office.

"What do you think baby is? A boy or a girl?" Blaine asked.

Abby shrugged he shoulders and looked at Blaine. "I don't know. It's going to be a while before we can find out." she replied.

Blaine laughed slightly. "It's ok. As long as you and the baby are healthy, that's all that matters."

Abby smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder. "I'm glad I met you, Blaine. Not so glad about the circumstances, but I am glad that we met."

Blaine kissed the top of her head. "Me too." he said softly.

A few more minutes passed until a nurse came out calling the two of them back. After the nurse took Abby's height and weight, along with the rest of her vital signs she left her and Blaine in an exam room until the doctor came in.

Abby sat on the exam table while Blaine sat in a chair next to her.

"I got a job interview." Blaine blurted out.

Abby looked at Blaine. "You did?" she asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. When you came to my room this morning, I was reading an email from the Headmaster at Dalton Academy. That's the school I used to go to." he started to explain. "They need a new coach for their glee club."

Abby smiled "That's great."

Their conversation was cut short, as the door opened and the doctor entered the room.

"Abigail Cartwright?" the doctor asked.

Abby smiled. "That's me. " she replied. "But you can call me Abby. And this is my...umm...this is Blaine." she stammered.

The doctor nodded and sat down on the stool in front of her. "It's nice to meet both of you. I'm doctor Tracy Mitchell." she replied. "Now it says here in your chart, that you took a pregnancy test and it came out positive. How ago long was that?"

Abby thought for a moment. "Umm...A few weeks ago."

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "Ok. We'll do an ultrasound and see how far along you are and then be able to set a due date."

Abby nodded.

Dr. Mitchell stood and began to turn on the ultrasound machine. "Abby, could please lie back and lift up your shirt for me?" she asked and Abby did as she was told.

Blaine stood by her side.

"The gel might be a little cold at first." the doctor warned as she squirted the blue gel on Abby's belly.

Dr. Mitchell began to move the probe around Abby's stomach. Immediately the screen came to life.

"There's your baby." Dr. Mitchell exclaimed, pointing to the screen. "It looks like you are about 12 weeks. So your baby is roughly the size of a plum."

Abby and Blaine laughed.

"Is he or she ok so far?" Abby asked quickly.

"Can you tell if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Blaine asked, excitedly.

Dr. Mitchell laughed. "No. I won't be able to tell if it's a boy or girl until the 20th week." she confessed. "But as far as the baby looks now, so far so good. Here, you can hear the heartbeat." she added, as she turned a few knobs and soon the room was filled with a loud whoosh sound.

Abby smiled. "Oh my gosh." she squealed, as she wiped away a few tears.

Blaine quickly wiped away a few of his own tears as well.

"When is Abby due?" he asked.

Dr. Mitchell turned off the machine and wiped Abby's stomach clean. She then turned to the cabinet behind her where there was a calendar taped to one of the doors. She started to count the weeks from where Abby was already.

"I'd say you should have this baby in the new year." she smiled back at Blaine and Abby.

"Really?" Abby exclaimed.

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "Yes. You're at 12 weeks now, so I counted to your 40th week. Which makes it in the middle of January." she explained. "But you could go past your due date. Which some first time moms do. And that's totally normal." she reassured both of them. "So expect to have a baby by January 19th I would say."

Abby and Blaine smiled.

"That sounds like a great day to have a baby." Blaine stated.

Abby nodded in agreement, sitting up.

"Do you have any questions?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Do you have any suggestions on what to do about my morning sickness that turns into all day sickness?" Abby questioned.

"Usually you just have to wait it out." she confessed. "But some of my patients have found that sucking on lollipops have helped. I know ginger ale and saltines help sometimes also."

Abby nodded in understanding.

"Anything else?" Dr. Mitchell asked again.

Blaine looked at Abby.

"I don't think so." Abby replied.

"Well then I will want to see you in a month." Dr. Mitchell insisted.

The two of them nodded.

"Oh and before I forget." Dr. Mitchell exclaimed, "Here is your first picture for your baby book." she said, handing Abby the ultrasound picture. "Have a great rest of your day and I'll see you in a month." she smiled, and left the room.

Abby stared down at the picture in her hands.

"Abby? Are you ok?" Blaine asked, noticing her vague expression.

Abby shook her head out of her thoughts. "Yeah. I'm fine." she said quickly. "Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, as she hopped off the exam table.

They walked out of the room, stopping at the front to make another appointment and then made their way back to the Anderson house.

**I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. Next update hopefully will be up sooner rather than later.**

**Please, review, follow and favorite. Thanks so much!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	7. Seeing Dave Karofsky

**Hello my lovely readers.**

**Ok now this chapter would be supposedly before the last season started. Let's go with that. Ok. Yeah. **

**Now thank you to everyone who voted in the last poll. I appreciate that. Now there is a new poll up and I need you all to vote in that one. It is to decide whether Abby's baby is a boy or a girl. Then after that there will be one more poll. I can't tell you what that one will be just yet, but soon. Ok. So here is the next chapter. Please read, and enjoy as well as review follow and favorite. Thanks so much.**

**Also please don't forget to vote in the poll. Every vote counts. Thanks. Oh if you don't know where the poll is, it's on my profile page.**

**Ok thanks.**

A few months after Blaine and Abby heard the baby's heartbeat, things began to move quickly. Abby found a job and an apartment close by. And Blaine began to work at Dalton as the new coach of the Warbler's.

Since Abby's apartment wasn't too far from Dalton, Blaine would sometimes sleep on her couch if he was too tired from work to drive all the way home. Or if he was worried about her and the baby.

One afternoon while at work, Blaine was writing up plans for the new year. With school starting soon he needed to be prepared for whatever anyone threw at him.

Blaine had never truly appreciated the lessons Mr. Schuster had planned when he was in glee club until now. He always thought they were an excuse for him to start rapping or to sing another Journey song. By the end of the day, Blaine was exhausted.

Instead of going home, Blaine went to check on Abby.

"Abby?" Blaine called, after knocking on the door and letting himself in with his key.

"In the living room." she called back.

Blaine walked in and found Abby lying on the couch reading a magazine.

"Hey. How was work?" Abby asked, tossing her magazine aside.

Blaine sighed and fell into the armchair across from Abby.

"That good huh?" she teased.

Blaine shook his head. "I'm not even a real teacher and I have to do lesson plans?" he complained.

Abby laughed as she started to get up but Blaine stopped her.

"Wait. What are you doing?" He asked quickly.

"I was about to get you something to drink." she replied. "You look like you could use something."

Blaine stood up, trying to ease Abby back down to the couch. "No, you stay here. I'll get it."

"Blaine! I'm not due for another 4 months!" she exclaimed.

Blaine nodded. "I know. And I don't want you to strain yourself." he explained, as he went into the kitchen and poured himself a glass of water.

Completely ignoring his instructions, Abby stood back up and walked into the kitchen.

"You do know that there are women who work up until the day _before _their due date and go straight back to work, right?" Abby quipped.

Blaine swallowed hard. "I do." he answered and sighed. "Look Abby I've had a really hard day. If anything happened to you or the baby, I would feel terrible."

Abby's face softened. She moved closer and placed a comforting hand on Blaine's shoulder. "I understand that you're stressed and you're worried. But everything is going to be fine." she reassured him. "Why don't you go out tonight?" she suggested.

Blaine raised an eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

Abby smiled. "Yes. Go out. Have some fun." she insisted.

"Ok." he said softly. "I'll try." he added as he walked towards the door.

Before he knew it, Blaine ended up at Scandals. He took a seat at the bar and ordered a drink. While waiting for his drink, Blaine noticed that it was Country Bear night and saw several large burly men dancing to the electric slide.

When the men turned around he saw a familiar man look his way. It happened to be none other than Dave Karofsky. He smiled towards Blaine, making him blush. As the music stopped, Dave made his way towards Blaine.

"Hey Blaine!" Dave smiled, and took a seat next to Blaine.

"Hi Dave." Blaine replied.

"Wow! It's been a long time." Dave started.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah it has."

Dave scanned the room behind Blaine. "Hey, where's Kurt?" he asked. "I heard you two were engaged?"

Blaine sighed and looked down. "Um...yeah...uh...we broke up." he stammered.

Dave's face fell. "Oh. I'm sorry to hear that." he stated.

"Thanks." he replied.

The rest of the night, Blaine and Dave continued talking and catching up. Blaine didn't even realize what time it was until he got a text from Abby asking him to stop and get ice cream on the way home.

"Dave, it's been great catching up with you, but I have to get going." Blaine said quickly as he stood up.

"Yeah, it was great." Dave agreed. "You know since we both had such a great time tonight, and you aren't with Kurt anymore, do you think you and I could, you know date?" he asked.

Blaine gasped. He didn't know what to say.

On his way back to Abby's apartment, Blaine couldn't help but think about everything going on in his life at the moment. Blaine was thinking so hard, he didn't even realize he was in the parking lot of the building.

Blaine shook his head out of his thoughts as he turned of the engine. He grabbed the paper bag of ice cream that was sitting on the passenger seat and got out the car.

"Hey Abby." Blaine said tiredly.

"Hey Blaine." Abby replied, meeting Blaine at the door. "Did you get the ice cream I asked for?" she asked excitedly.

Blaine nodded. "Yes. Double Chocolate Chip."

Abby squealed, as she took the bag from him and went into the kitchen to grab a spoon.

Blaine closed the door behind him, walked into the living room and plopped face down on the couch.

"Hey. What's wrong?" Abby asked with a mouth full of ice cream, as she sat in chair across from him.

Blaine turned his head towards Abby. "I feel like crap." he said flatly.

"Why?" she pressed.

Blaine sat up. "I saw Dave Karofsky."

"Wait? Isn't he that guy that threatened to kill Kurt?" Abby asked.

Blaine nodded. "Yeah. But tried to kill himself, and ended up being Kurt's friend." he clarified.

"Where did you see him?" Abby questioned.

"I went to Scandals. It's a gay bar." Blaine explained. "I saw Dave doing the electric slide and we ended up talking and I don't know." he sighed, and covered his face with his hands. "He asked me if we could start dating."

"And you told him no, right?" Abby asked.

Blaine shook his head.

"Blaine!" Abby shrieked.

"I know!" Blaine cried.

"Wait a minute." Abby exclaimed.

"What?" he asked.

"You said you were talking. Talking about what? You told him that you and Kurt broke up right?" she asked.

Blaine nodded.

"Did you tell him about us? That you're going to be a father?" she asked.

Blaine looked down.

Abby sighed. "Are you going to tell him? Or Kurt?"

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know."

Abby placed the ice cream container on down on the coffee table in front of Blaine as she carefully stood up.

"Well, I'm going to sleep. And it seems to me that you have a lot to think about." she stated as she walked away.

Once Blaine heard the bedroom door close, he got up and placed the ice cream container in the freezer, but not before taking a scoop for himself.

Abby was right. He did have a lot of thinking to do. Should he tell Dave about Abby? Should he tell Kurt about Abby? Should he tell Kurt about Dave? Well, he did have time to think about would he would do.

**Ok there you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please review, follow and favorite. **

**Also please go to my profile page and vote on the poll. **

**Is Abby going to have a boy or a girl? Thanks so much!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	8. Homecoming

**Hello everyone. Here is the next chapter. It seems that many of my readers have not been reviewing. Please keep reading, reviewing, following and favoriting. Thanks SO Much!**

**So the last poll I had on my profile was 'Should Blaine tell Kurt about the baby?' Now if you want to know the answer, it is in this chapter.**

**The next poll is 'What should Abby's baby be? A boy or a girl?' And I need as many votes as I can get! Please! I will be writing the birth chapter soon so I need to know what you all want the baby to be. **

**So please enjoy this chapter and please continue reading, reviewing, follow and favorite. Thank you so much. **

**Oh also this is where the last season started btw.**

A month later, Abby started her job at Target as a cashier, while Blaine began his new job at Dalton coaching the Warblers.

Since Blaine was busy with his job and helping take care of Abby, he would often stop at the _Lima Bean_ for his morning coffee. One particular morning, while at the _Lima Bean_, Blaine was standing behind a short brunette who happened to be one of his best friends, Rachel Berry.

After the two of them grabbed their drinks, they sat down at a small table and began talking about what had been going on in their lives since Rachel went to L.A.

"So, what are you doing here? Are you visiting family? Where's Kurt?" Rachel questioned.

"Wow, you really have been in hiding." Blaine stated. "Rachel, Kurt and I broke up."

Rachel's eyes went wide. "Oh...Blaine, I'm so sorry."

Blaine frowned.

"What's wrong?" Rachel asked, concerned about her friend.

Blaine shook his head. "Rachel, I did something. Something I never meant to do."

Rachel held her hand out towards Blaine, squeezing it gently.

"Do you want to tell me what happened?" she asked softly.

Blaine nodded his head. "The night Kurt and I broke up...I was so upset...I went to this bar and met this girl," he started. "We started talking and drinking. We got really drunk."

"Oh no." Rachel sighed.

"Rachel, I...I ended up sleeping with her and now she's pregnant." Blaine confessed, quietly.

"Wow." Rachel said as her eyes went wide. "Ok. Um...I know I shouldn't ask, but I'm going to anyway." she started. "Have you told Kurt about this?"

Blaine shook his head sadly. "No. Should I?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know. It's really up to you."

Blaine nodded, agreeing with Rachel's advice.

"Can I ask you something though?" Rachel asked. "What about NYADA? Are you taking a vacation?"

Blaine sighed. "Actually after the break-up, I got really depressed and my grades started to slip. Madame Tibideaux cut me from the program.." he explained.

"Oh Blaine. I'm sorry." Rachel stated.

"But it's ok." he insisted. "Because I am the new coach of the Warblers!" he smiled.

"That's great." Rachel smiled back.

Blaine looked at his watch. "Oh. I have to get going. But I will see you later, ok?"

Rachel nodded.

Blaine stood up as he gathered his things and left.

After seeing Rachel, Blaine received a text from her telling him that Kurt was in town and wanted to meet up. Blaine was not sure how this was going to go. Blaine texted Rachel back and said that he would meet Kurt at Scandals.

As Blaine walked in, he saw Kurt waiting at the bar. He walked up and clapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey." he said, making Kurt turn around.

"Hi." replied Kurt.

"Sorry I'm late." said Blaine, as they attempted to hug each other.

Kurt shook his head. "Oh, it's ok." he smiled as Blaine sat down.

He placed his hand on top of Blaine's. "I'm here to get you back."

Blaine swallowed hard. "Kurt, there's something I need to tell you."

Before he could say another word, Dave came up from behind Kurt and sat on the stool next to Blaine.

"Karofsky?" Kurt said softly.

"Kurt-" Blaine started.

"Excuse me. I need to use the restroom." Kurt said quickly, as he stood up and headed towards the back of the bar.

Blaine wanted to follow Kurt. He knew Kurt would be upset and probably more upset after what Blaine was going to tell him.

"Dave, I'll be right back." said Blaine, as he rushed to the bathroom. He tried to open the door but it was locked.

"Kurt!" Blaine knocked on the door. "Kurt I know you're in there." he called.

Kurt didn't say anything. He just continued to sob.

"Kurt. Please open the door." Blaine begged. "I need to talk to you about something important."

Kurt took a deep breath and wiped his face with this hands. He then stood up and unlocked the door, letting Blaine in.

"Kurt, I know you are upset with me." said Blaine "But please listen to what I am about to tell you."

Kurt sighed nodded.

"After we broke up I was depressed. I went to a bar and started drinking." he began "And you know what happens when I start drinking. I think I'm straight."

Kurt nodded in understanding.

"Well, after a few too many drinks, I ended up sleeping with this girl, Abby and now she's 5 and a half months pregnant." Blaine finished.

Kurt's eyes went wide. "Wow." he breathed out.

"Are you going to say something other than 'wow'?" Blaine asked.

Kurt shook his head. "I don't really know what to say Blaine." he confessed. "You had sex with a woman and now she's having your child."

Blaine nodded his head sadly. "I know. It was stupid and it was a mistake. But now I'm trying not to fix it."

"Good." Kurt stated flatly. "But there is one thing standing in the way."

Blaine raised in an eyebrow. "There is?"

Kurt nodded. "Yes. You're dating Karofsky."

Blaine sighed.

"But other than that, I would love to meet Abby." Kurt insisted.

Blaine smiled and hugged Kurt.

**There you go. I hope you enjoyed it. Please continue reading reviewing, follow and favorite. Thanks so much. Also don't forget to vote in my poll!**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	9. Kurt Meets Abby

**Here is the latest chapter. Please keep those votes coming. I will be closing the poll soon. So please vote for boy or girl. Thanks. And please keep your reviews coming. They are what keep me going. **

**So here you go. Please as always, read, review, follow and favorite. But most of all enjoy.**

**Thanks and have a great day!**

After meeting up with Kurt and confessing everything to him, Blaine felt a little better. Since Blaine slept at his house after he left the bar that night he didn't get the chance to tell Abby that Kurt wanted to meet her.

Blaine had been busy with the Warblers, he needed a break. One afternoon, after practice Blaine drove to Abby's apartment and knocked on the door.

"Coming." Abby called through the door as Blaine stood outside and waited.

"Hi Blaine." she smiled, after she opened the door.

Blaine's eyes went wide. He hadn't seen her in a while and didn't realize how big she had gotten since they had last seen each other.

"What?" Abby asked.

Blaine shook his head from his thoughts. "Nothing. You look great." he said.

"Thanks. Come on in." she smiled, closing the door as they walked inside. "How have you been? I haven't seen you in a while?" she asked. "Is everything ok?"

Blaine turned around to face Abby. "I saw Kurt." he blurted out.

"Oh." Abby gasped. "I thought he was in New York." she stated, taking a seat on the arm chair.

"He was. But he his dad and step-mom live here-" Blaine started to explain, but Abby cut him off.

"He wants you back." Abby said quickly.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"Why would Kurt come back to Ohio if he didn't want to get back together with you?" she clarified.

Blaine blushed.

"I think you should go for it." Abby insisted.

"What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I see the look on your face when you talk about him. And when you look at old pictures of the two of you." she explained. "You still love him."

Blaine nodded and sat down on the couch across from Abby. "I told Kurt what happened between us."

"You did?" Abby asked, surprised.

"Yeah." Blaine nodded. "I told him about you and the baby." Blaine started to explain. "After I explained everything he told me he wanted to meet you."

Abby's eyes went wide in shock. "He what?"

"He said he wanted to meet you." Blaine repeated.

Abby stood up and walked into the kitchen.

"Abby?" Blaine asked, following her. "What's wrong?"

Abby opened the fridge and took out a bottle of water. "Why would Kurt want to meet the person who slept with his fi-sorry-ex-fiancee?" she questioned.

Blaine shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe because you're carrying my child?" he replied.

Abby took a sip of water then shook her head. "I'm sorry Blaine, but I don't know if I can do this."

Blaine frowned. "Of course you can."

Abby shook her head again. "No, I can't." she repeated. "What if Kurt starts saying that all of this is my fault?" she said, pointing in between her and Blaine then her stomach. "Or he starts yelling? No, Blaine I can't."

Blaine placed a comforting hand on top of Abby's. "Abby, listen to me." he started. "Kurt won't yell at you. He may be a little upset, but that's on me." he continued.

Abby sighed. "Okay. I'll meet him."

Blaine smiled.

Before Blaine introduced Kurt to Abby, he needed to end things with Dave. He couldn't lead him on any longer. A few days later, Blaine met Dave at the _Lima Bean_.

"Hey Blaine." Dave smiled, as he sat down in front of Blaine.

"Hi Dave, how are you?" Blaine asked.

"Good." Dave nodded. "I haven't heard from you since that night at _Scandals_. Is everything ok?" he asked.

Blaine took in a deep breath. He didn't want to this, but it was the right thing to do. "Actually, that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Blaine started.

"You want to breakup." Dave said quickly.

Blaine didn't know what to say.

"It's ok." Dave started. "I kind of knew this was going was coming once you saw Kurt again." he continued. "It's ok." he repeated. "I actually have someone else that's interested in me."

Blaine laughed.

Dave stood up. "It was nice while it lasted."

Blaine stood up and smiled. "Bye Dave." he said, as he gave him a hug.

That Saturday night, Abby was getting ready to have Blaine and Kurt over. She was slightly nervous about meeting Kurt for the first time, but Blaine kept reassuring her that everything would be fine.

Blaine picked Kurt up and they drove to Abby's apartment.

"I can't wait to meet Abby." said Kurt.

Blaine nodded. "I think you two will really like each other." he replied as they pulled up to the building.

The two men walked up and knocked on the door.

"Just a second!" Abby called through the door, as she looked in the mirror one final time.

Abby opened the door and saw Blaine and Kurt standing there.

"Hi Blaine." she smiled. "You must be Kurt."

Kurt smiled and nodded.

"Well, come on in." Abby led the two men inside.

"So, how are you doing Abby?" Kurt asked, as they sat down in the living room.

"I'm ok." she replied, rubbing her belly.

The three of them sat in silence, then Kurt asked, "Abby, when are you due?"

"Oh, not until the middle of January." she answered.

He nodded. "I bet you're excited."

Abby smiled. "Yeah. I guess."

Blaine glanced from Kurt to Abby and saw how uncomfortable they were.

"Something smells great. What are you making Abby?" he asked.

Abby gasped and went into the kitchen. She pulled the chicken out of the oven. "Oh good. I didn't burn it." Abby exclaimed.

Blaine had followed her into the kitchen had helped her finish setting the table and the three of them sat down to eat.

"I'm really glad we got to meet." Kurt said to Abby.

Abby sighed. "I can't do this anymore." she blurted out.

"I'm sorry?" Kurt asked.

"No, I'm sorry." she replied. "The night you two broke up, Blaine and I met at a club where we had too much to drink." Abby started. "I didn't know he was gay. He didn't mention it or it didn't come up. I'm not sure, but either way we ended up at my place and we slept together. Now I'm pregnant with his baby and I'm so sorry Kurt." she exclaimed "I'm sorry you have to meet me this way."

Kurt dabbed his mouth with a napkin. "Abby, it's ok. Blaine told me everything." he began. "I'm not angry with you. Believe me this would not be the first time that Blaine thinks he is straight when he's drunk."

Abby raised an eyebrow.

"The first time I was drunk I made out with a girl." said Blaine. "Long story."

"And the next time you got drunk you spent the entire night dancing with Sebastian Smythe." Kurt added, to which Blaine just rolled his eyes.

"The point is, I'm not upset with you." said Kurt.

"You're sure?" asked Abby.

"Yes." Kurt laughed.

Abby smiled. "Good. Because I have a carton of ice cream in the freezer that is dying to be opened." she said and started to clear the dishes, but was quickly stopped by both Kurt and Blaine.

After the dishes were cleared Blaine scooped ice cream into three bowls and they ate in the living room.

"So, are you two back together now?" Abby asked the two men sitting in front of her.

Kurt and Blaine looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

"Um...Well..." Kurt stammered.

"We haven't talked about it yet." Blaine replied.

"But you broke up with that other guy didn't you?" she asked.

"You broke up with Dave?" Kurt asked.

Blaine blushed. "Yeah."

Kurt placed his bowl down on the coffee table and hugged Blaine. "I love you." he whispered into Blaine's ear.

Blaine turned his head towards Kurt and kissed him on the lips.

Abby blushed as she quietly snuck out of the room.

**Well there you go.**

**I will try to update again soon, but this was pissing me off I was editing it like crazy, you have no idea! My editing brain was going nuts on this chapter, so yeah, I hope you enjoyed this chapter that you write lots of reviews, follow and favorite like crazy. And please don't forget to vote on my poll. Boy? or Girl? I will be posting another one shortly. So please keep voting. Thanks a bunch. Love you guys.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	10. A Wedding

**Hello everyone. Ok now I need to explain somethings before you read this.**

**First thing is I am sure EVERYONE has watched Season 6 and you don't need me to write out ****play-by-play of A Wedding where we have Britanna and Klaine wedding so you know what happens. So if you are wondering why I didn't put it in here, that's why. So please don't ask why I didn't do that.**

**Second, this is sort of the first part to what I am doing and you will see why in my next chapter. And also after you read this one. Ok? Ok.**

**And third, I am putting my OC with Sam because I really didn't like Sam/Rachel. I really liked the Sam/Mercedes pairing, but whatever. So yeah.**

**Oh one more final thing. Please keep voting in my poll. I need more votes to know what name to go with. I think I know which one, but JUST to make sure. Please vote, ok thanks.**

**Also don't forget to read, review, follow and favorite. And love Forever. Thanks a bunch.**

**Enjoy**

Time went on and Santana and Brittany's wedding was right around the corner. Artie asked Kurt and the rest of the former New Directions, as well as the new kids to help decorate the barn, where the two women would be married.

Blaine on the other hand was busy helping Abby get things ready for the baby. It wouldn't be for another two months, but they wanted to have everything ready before then.

"Thanks for helping me get the nursery ready Blaine." Abby complimented.

Blaine looked up at Abby from where he was sitting on the floor, trying to assemble the crib. "You don't have to thank me Abby. I would have done it anyway. It's my kid too."

Abby laughed. "That reminds me. I have an ultrasound this week. The doctor said we could find out the sex if we wanted to."

"Oh." Blaine gasped. "Did you want to?" he asked.

Abby shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not sure. I was thinking we should wait, but if you wanted to we can."

Blaine stood up and faced Abby. "Abby, if you want to know whether the baby is a boy or girl now, that's fine. If you want to wait, that's fine too. Whatever you want to do." he explained.

Abby smiled and hugged Blaine. "I want to wait until he or she is born." she stated.

Blaine nodded agreeing.

Since everyone was caught up in wedding fever, Rachel thought Abby would feel left out, until she came up with an idea. She wanted to throw Abby a baby shower. Both men weren't sure if Abby would agree because she didn't really know any of the girls.

While at Abby's apartment for dinner, Blaine and Kurt thought they would mention Rachel's idea. Abby was resting on the couch while the two of them were finishing cleaning up in the kitchen.

"Abby?" Kurt called. "Blaine and I would like to talk to you about something."

"Sure Kurt." Abby replied. "What is it?"

Blaine and Kurt walked into the living room and sat down.

"Our friend Rachel mentioned to us that you may be feeling left out because of all the wedding fever going on with Brittany and Santana." Blaine started.

"And she thought that by making you feel better would be to throw you a baby shower." Kurt finished.

Abby grimaced. "I don't know you guys." she said. "I think Rachel is being very sweet in wanting to throw me a shower, but she doesn't have to."

"Come on Abby," Kurt pushed. "I think it would be a good chance for you to meet everyone."

"Kurt, if Abby doesn't want to, we shouldn't make her." Blaine insisted.

"You know what, Kurt's right." Abby started. "This would be a good chance to meet your friends. Tell Rachel can plan the baby shower."

"Really?" Kurt gasped.

"Yeah, are you sure Abby?" Blaine asked.

Abby nodded. "But I have a request."

"Anything." Blaine and Kurt said in unison.

"I don't want to have one of those showers where we play those stupid games, like guessing the how big my belly is or guess the baby food. I think the shower should be me and a few friends just talking, eating delicious food, and having fun." she explained.

Blaine and Kurt nodded.

"I think we can arrange that." Kurt smiled.

A few weeks later, the big day had come for Santana and Brittany. They were getting married. Blaine stopped at Abby's apartment before he left.

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us?" Blaine asked Abby.

"You can sit with my mom and Carole." he suggested.

Abby smiled, placing a gentle hand on Blaine's face. "Blaine, you're very sweet, but I don't think I should go." she said, as she rubbed her large belly.

Blaine sighed, but nodded anyway.

Abby was right. He didn't want to risk her going into early labor.

"I'll be here when you get back." Abby grinned.

Blaine smiled back.

"Knock knock." came a voice from the front door.

"Who's that?" asked Abby.

"Oh. That's my friend Sam." said Blaine.

"Hi. I'm Sam Evans." he said, extending his hand towards Abby.

Abby blushed, as he shook Sam's hand. "Abby." she replied.

"Sam. I thought you were waiting in the car?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, I was." Sam started.

"You're Blaine's friend?" Abby interrupted.

Sam laughed. "Yeah."

"Come on Sam. We should get going." Blaine stated, trying to leave the apartment.

"Actually, I should get ready." Abby exclaimed.

"I thought you weren't going?" Blaine asked.

"Of course I am Blaine." Abby chuckled.

"Abby, I really think you should stay here. What about the baby?" Blaine asked. "What if you start to go into early labor?"

"Um...You know, I could stay here until you and Kurt get back." Sam suggested.

"What?" Blaine asked, clearly confused.

"There, problem solved. Bye Blaine have fun." Abby said quickly.

Blaine shook his head. "No. Sam you can't just not show up to the wedding." he exclaimed.

"Look, just tell Brittany and Santana that I had to stay behind to help a sick friend." Sam explained.

Abby nodded, agreeing.

Blaine sighed. He knew this wasn't going to work out well. "Fine. I'll see you two later." he said, as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

After Blaine left, Abby and Sam were alone in the apartment.

"I'm going to make myself a grilled cheese sandwich. Would you like one?" Abby asked Sam.

He smiled. "Sure, thanks."

They walked into the kitchen together and Abby started making the sandwiches.

"So, have you and Blaine been friends for a long time?" Abby asked, trying to make conversation.

"Uh...yeah. Since high school." Sam stammered. "We didn't get along at first, but soon now we're best friends."

Abby smiled. "That's nice." she said, as spread butter on a slice of bread.

Neither one of them new what else to say. Sam's eyes drifted down to Abby's stomach.

"So, do you know what you're having?" he asked, trying to break the silence.

Abby laughed. "No, actually. We're going to wait until he or she is born."

Sam nodded. "That's cool." he said.

Abby smiled, as she placed the sandwiches in the pan.

"Does he know?" Sam asked.

"Excuse me?" Abby gasped.

"Oh. I'm sorry." Sam apologized. "I didn't mean it like that. I meant does your boyfriend or husband know what you're having?" he repeated. "You know sometimes they peak at the ultrasound when you're not looking." he clarified.

Abby laughed. "No. Blaine doesn't know." she replied, but quickly covered her mouth with her hand. "I'm sorry." she mumbled. "I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok." said Sam, stepping closer to Abby, as he reached behind Abby to take the sandwiches off of the pan and place onto two plates.

"It's just, I don't think he wanted anyone to know." she confessed.

Sam shook his head. "It's ok."

Abby smiled as they sat down and ate lunch together.

"I didn't mean to spill the beans before." Abby repeated.

Sam shook his head. "Like I said before. It's ok." he replied. "If Blaine wanted to tell me he would have."

Abby nodded.

Meanwhile, in a barn in rural Indiana the wedding ceremony was about to begin when Sue Sylvester took Blaine and Kurt into one of the bridal suites for a true Britanna emergency.

Before either man knew what was happening, a double wedding was in the midst. While Mercedes and Artie were singing, Kurt walked with Brittany down the aisle while Blaine did the same with Santana. No one had a clue on what was going on.

By the time both couples had reached the alter, they knew Blaine and Kurt were finally tying the knot. They didn't know how this happened, but were thrilled nonetheless.

After the surprise double wedding, Kurt and Blaine drove back to Lima together. Before going on their honeymoon, they went to check on Abby.

"Knock, knock." said Blaine softly.

"Shh." Sam whispered from his place on the couch.

Kurt and Blaine were both surprised when they saw Abby sleeping on the couch, wrapped in Sam's arms.

"Sam. What are you doing here?" Kurt asked softly.

"Oh...Um...I was keeping Abby company until you guys got back." Sam confessed. "I guess we both fell asleep while watching TV." he clicked the TV off.

Blaine grabbed a blanket and covered Abby with it.

"I should get going." said Sam.

"No. You should stay." said Blaine.

"What?" Sam and Kurt said in unison.

Blaine looked at Kurt. "Well, we're going away. Remember?"

"Wait? You are? Where are you going?" Sam asked, quickly.

Blaine and Kurt grinned as they held up their left hands.

"We got married." they said together.

"Oh my gosh. You guys, that's great." Sam smiled. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." said Blaine.

"When did you guys decide to elope?" Sam asked.

Kurt shook his head. "No. We didn't elope. Sue, Santana and Brittany surprised us at their wedding. It was a double wedding."

he explained.

"Oh, that's great." Sam repeated. "I'm really happy for you guys." he said, as he extended his arms for a hug.

"Thanks Sam." replied Kurt.

"Yeah. And we would love if you would keep an eye on Abby while we're on our honeymoon." Blaine suggested.

Sam nodded. "Of course I will."

"Oh. I think Rachel was planning a baby shower." Kurt exclaimed.

"I'll make sure Abby doesn't have her baby until you two get back."

Blaine laughed. "Thanks Sam."

**Well there you go. Please don't forget to vote in the poll that is up on my profile page.**

**Also don't forget to leave a lovely review and follow and favorite. Thanks and I will see you soon.**

**Socialbutterfly85 **


	11. Abby's Baby Shower and Thanksgiving

**Hey hey hey. Ok so here is the next chapter. Wow I really got my groove back didn't I? LOL. But please don't ****stop reading since the show is over. This is my creative outlet and I know it is for a lot of people, so please keep reading and reviewing. Its what keeps me going. Ok just getting that out there. Thanks.**

**Now I told you last chapter, that it was part one of A Wedding, so this is the second part even though its a different title. But you get my point. **

**Now please keep those votes coming because either in the next chapter or the following chapter Abby will be having the baby, so I need a name. Like ASAP. **

**Oh also I am almost finished with this story. I know really? I don't usually make a list of series of events like chapters, but for this one I did. LOL And there will only be two (possibly three) chapters left and an epilogue. So yeah. Then I will be attending to my other stories. And I will really have to buckle down and finish those. **

**And since I think the polls really work, you will vote on which one I should start up again.**

**But until then, please read this chapter and enjoy. Also review, follow and favorite. Thanks and have fun.**

While Kurt and Blaine were on their honeymoon, Abby was home preparing herself for what was to come in the next couple of months. She wanted to be as prepared as much as possible before going into labor.

As Abby was in the middle of reading, her phone began to ring. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hi Abby. It's Rachel Berry. Kurt and Blaine's friend." Rachel started explained.

Abby smiled. "Yeah, hi. How are you?"

"I'm good." she replied. "I was wondering if you still wanted me to throw you a baby shower?" Rachel asked.

"Sure. But did Blaine and Kurt tell you that I don't want one of those showers with silly games?" Abby questioned. "I would much prefer a few people, talking and eating good food."

Rachel nodded, even though Abby couldn't see. "That's fine." she agreed.

"Oh. Would you mind calling Sam for me and inviting him. I don't have his number." Abby insisted.

"You want Sam to come?" Rachel wondered.

"Yeah. I mean, he was really sweet by staying with me while the rest of you were at the wedding." Abby informed. "If you want, you can bring the rest of your guy friends too. Who says a baby shower only has to be women right?" she laughed.

"Right. I'll see what I can do." Rachel said and hung up.

A few days later, Rachel was at Abby's apartment decorating for the baby shower.

"Rachel, I just wanted to say thank you." Abby started. "You really didn't have to do this."

Rachel turned towards Abby and smiled. "You're welcome Abby. And I'm happy to do this for you."

Just as Rachel finished putting the last bit of streamers up, someone started knocking at the door.

"Oh, I guess its time to start the party." Rachel squealed, as Abby opened the front door.

"Hi! You must be Abby." said Tina.

"I must be." Abby replied.

"I'm Tina and this is Artie." she introduced.

Abby smiled. "It's nice to meet you both. Come on in." she said, inviting them in, and closing the door but quickly opened it again.

"Hi Abby, I'm Mercedes." said Mercedes with a hug.

"Hi, come on in" said Abby.

A few minutes later Puck and Quinn arrived.

"I'd like to say something." Abby started, as she raised her paper cup and the whole group faced her. "I just wanted to thank all of you for coming." Abby said gratefully. "Even though you don't know me very well," she took a breath, "it means a lot that you care so much to come to my baby shower." Abby finished, wiping away a few tears.

Everyone clapped and cheered for Abby.

"Now, if everyone would like to grab a plate and help yourself to some delicious food we can get this party started." Rachel instructed.

While everyone was distracted, someone walked over to Abby.

"That was beautiful." he said.

Abby looked up, through tear stained eyes and saw Sam and gasped.

"Sam!"

"Hey beautiful!" he smiled.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here." she said.

"Well, I just wanted to wait for the right time." he teased, making Abby laugh.

Abby was having a great time at her baby shower. The food and the company was great. Sam, Rachel and the rest of the former New Directions were telling Abby embarrassing stories about Blaine and Kurt, which made the whole group laugh and reminisce.

As the party began to wind down, the guests started to leave.

"Thank you everyone again for coming." Abby said, as Mercedes and Tina walked out of the door with the rest of the group.

"Rachel, I just wanted to say, thank you so much for throwing me this amazing baby shower." Abby smiled.

Rachel smiled. "Abby it was my pleasure." she replied, giving her a hug. "Are you sure you don't want me to stay and help clean up?"

"Actually, if you don't mind I'll stay and help." Sam chimed in.

Abby looked from Sam then to Rachel. "Thanks Rachel. But I think I've got it."

Rachel nodded. "I'll see you later Abby." she said. "Bye Sam." she waved, and walked out of the apartment.

Abby closed and locked the door then turned to face Sam.

"Aren't you going to open your presents?" asked Sam.

"Oh. I think I'll wait until Blaine gets back so he can see what we got together." she replied.

Sam nodded agreeing. "Well, how about you open my gift?" he suggested, handing her a bag covered with baby animals.

"Sam." she squealed. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"Well, its sort of for the baby." he confessed.

Abby laughed. She sat down on the couch and placed the bag on her lap as she began to open it.

"I remember you saying you weren't sure if the baby was a boy or a girl," Sam started. "So I thought that I would get you something that either one could wear."

Abby smiled as she dug into the bag and pulled out two little sock monkey onesies with a matching hat.

"Aww." Abby squealed. "Sam. These are so adorable. Thank you." she wrapped her arms around Sam's shoulders, giving him a hug.

"You're welcome." he replied.

As Abby started to let go, Sam looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

Abby blushed.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to-" Sam stammered.

Abby shook her head. "No. Sam It's ok." she said honestly. "It was nice."

Sam smiled and tried to kiss Abby again, but she stopped him.

"Woah. Sam." she said, halting him. "I don't think we should start anything right now.

"Why not?" Sam asked. "I mean you're not going out with Blaine _obviously." _

"It's not that Sam." Abby started. "It's just, I'm 7 and a half months pregnant and I don't want to trigger anything that could make me go into labor early, that's all." she explained.

Sam nodded, understandingly "Well, I should probably start cleaning up then."

Abby nodded.

Several weeks after Abby's baby shower, it was time for Sectionals. Blaine, Kurt, Rachel, and Mr. Schue were sitting in the auditorium watching the New Directions perform. They were all in awe at what they were witnessing.

While everyone was at the competition, Abby was at the Hummel-Hudson house helping with Thanksgiving dinner.

"I really hope the New Directions win." said Abby, as she handed Carole the pumpkin to place in the oven.

"Oh I do too." she agreed. "After they lost Nationals, they deserve this."

"Blaine told me about that." said Abby.

After the food was prepared and the table set, Abby sat on the couch. Carole sat down next to her and handed Abby a large box.

"What's this?" Abby asked.

"Just something I thought you would like for when the baby comes." Carole replied.

"Carole. You really didn't have to-" Abby started, but was cut off.

"Just open it." she insisted.

Abby smiled as she opened the box and pulled out a baby blanket.

"Wow. Carole!" Abby gasped. "Did you make this?" she asked.

Carole smiled and nodded. "I made it out of Kurt and Finn's old baby blankets. I even used Blaine's old baby blanket too."

Abby ran her fingers over the blanket. She was in love with this gift. "Thank you Carole." Abby turned and gave her a hug.

"You're welcome sweetheart."

"Hello!" Kurt called as he entered the house.

Abby and Carole turned around.

"Hey. Did you guys win?" Carole asked.

"Yes. The New Directions won Sectionals again." Sam replied.

Abby laughed at his excitement. "Congratulations."

"Hey, is that my old baby blanket?" Kurt asked, eyeing the large piece of fabric on Abby's lap.

"Actually, Carole took your's, Finn's and Blaine's old baby blankets and made it into a new one for the baby." Abby explained.  
"Aww. That's so sweet. Thank you Carole." said Blaine, giving his new mother-in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, now that everyone's here. Why don't we eat?" Carole suggested.

Everyone agreed as they started to gather around the dining room table.

Sam helped Abby off of the couch.

"Thanks Sam." Abby smiled.

"You're welcome." he replied. "How's the baby doing today?"

Abby laughed. "He or she is doing good. But is very hungry for some-ow." she started but felt the baby give a hard kick.

"Abby, are you ok?" Sam asked concerned, as Blaine turned his attention back to the two of them.

Abby nodded. "It's ok. The baby just kicked really hard. That's all." she said, rubbing the spot of her stomach where the baby was currently kicking.

"I will be so happy when this baby is here." Abby stated, as she took her seat at the table.

After dinner Burt, Sam, and Blaine were in the living room watching a football game, while Rachel, Carole and Kurt were in the kitchen doing the dishes. Abby was feeling tired, went to lay down in Finn's old bedroom.

Blaine had a lot to be thankful for this year. And soon he would meet his son or daughter. He couldn't wait.

**Ok there you go. I know after that Humongous Author's note in the beginning I am surprised you actually made it down here. LOL.**

**Ok so please leave a lovely (or cute) review and please don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch. And don't forget my poll. 2 more chapters and an epilogue and then it's over! :( I know. SO sad!**

**Until next time!**

**SocialButterfly85**


	12. Abby Goes into Labor

**Hello again. So here is the next chapter. Now what I did was I broke this into two chapters because if I didn't, it would be WAY too long.**

**But not to fear, in the next chapter you will meet the baby. I promise. And then the in the final chapter will be the epilogue. So two more chapters, yes I know. Ahh. I love writing this story, I am sad to see it end too. But please vote to tell me which story I should concentrate on updating next. Thanks.**

**But until then, please read this chapter and enjoy. But don't forget to give me a lovely review, follow and favorite. Thanks.**

With the holidays over and the new year beginning, Abby was now in her final trimester. She was tired of being pregnant and all she wanted to do was hold her baby in her arms.

One afternoon, while Kurt was rehearsing with the glee club for Regionals, Abby was having lunch with Blaine at his apartment.

"How are you feeling?" Blaine asked, Abby.

Abby sighed. "I am three days away from my due date. How do you think I feel?" she answered sarcastically.

"I'm sorry Abby." Blaine apologized. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?"

Abby smiled, but shook her head. "Thank you Blaine but right now there isn't anything you or anyone can do, not until after the baby's born." she answered.

Blaine laughed. "Don't worry. When you're in labor I will be right there letting you squeeze my hand until I can't feel it any more."

Abby laughed hard causing her to suddenly wince in pain.

"Abby, are you alright?" Blaine gasped, quickly getting up to make sure she was ok.

After taking a few deep breaths, Abby nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. I think the baby got a little over excited." she replied, rubbing her stomach.

"You're sure? Blaine asked again.

Abby nodded. "Yes, I'm fine." she repeated.

Blaine sat back down.

"You know, we haven't talked about names." Abby mentioned.

Blaine chuckled. "You're right." he replied. "Since we don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl, I picked a few names for each that I thought went nice together."

"Oh yeah? Let me hear them." Abby insisted.

Blaine smiled, as he took out a piece of folded paper from his pocket. "Okay. For a girl I was thinking, we could name her Fiona Emory." he suggested.

"That's pretty." she stated.

"And if it's a boy, I was thinking we could name him after Kurt's brother, Finn." he added.

"Blaine, I don't know what to say." Abby started.

Blaine shook his head. "It's ok. It was just a suggestion."

Abby felt bad for not wanting to name the baby after Blaine's (almost) brother-in-law. "Can I tell you my names?" she asked.

"Of course." he insisted.

"Well, for a girl, I was thinking Arabella Claire."

Blaine's eyes went wide. "Wow. Abby, that's really pretty. I think I like that more than Fiona Emory." he confessed.

Abby laughed. "And for a boy I was thinking we could name him Jack Aiden."

"I like that." he agreed.

"But there's one more thing." she added.

"What's that?" Blaine asked.

"Who's last name is the baby going to have?" Abby confessed.

"Oh." Blaine said flatly. "The baby can have-" he started but was cut off.

"I want the baby to have your last name." Abby said quickly.

"Wait. What?" Blaine asked, confused.

"I think the baby should have your last name." she repeated.

"Why?" Blaine asked.

"I just think like your last name." Abby admitted.

"I have an idea. If the baby's a girl, she'll have your last name but if it's a boy, he'll have mine. Deal?" Blaine suggested.

Abby thought about it for a moment before sticking her hand out.

"Deal."

They both shook on it.

Abby's due date had come and gone and there was still no sign of her going into labor. She was now 6 days late. With Abby being overly pregnant, Kurt and Blaine went over to Abby's apartment to straighten up a bit before the baby came and also to keep her company.

"You guys, thank you so much for coming over." Abby said, tiredly from the couch.

"We're happy to spend time with you Abby. You know that." said Kurt, handing her a glass of lemonade.

Abby smiled her thanks. "I just wish this baby would come out already.

"Well, no offense but since it's Blaine's child, I think he or she may be a little stubborn." Kurt teased.

Blaine sent an evil glare towards his husband. "Not funny."

Abby smiled but quickly winced in pain.

"Abby? Are you ok?" Blaine asked.

Abby shook her head. "No." she gasped, holding her stomach with one hand and dropping the glass of lemonade with the other.

"Are you having a contraction?" Kurt asked, concerned.

She bit her lip and nodded, clearly in too much pain to talk.

"I think we should go to the hospital." Blaine suggested.

After taking took a couple deep breaths, Abby was able to speak. "The doctor said the contractions have to be five minutes apart for me to go to the hospital." she explained. "That or my water breaks."

Blaine looked at his watch and started to time the contractions. "Kurt, write down 12:34 pm for the first contraction." he ordered.

Kurt quickly grabbed a pad of paper and pen and did as he was told.

"Honey, is there anything we can do for you?" Kurt asked.

Abby continued doing her breathing. "Could one of you get a wash cloth for my head please? And some water?" she asked.

"Sure." Kurt replied. "Blaine stay here with Abby."

Kurt disappeared from the living room to get what Abby had asked for. Blaine held Abby's hand and before he knew it she was squeezing the life out of him.

"OW!" she screamed. "Blaine this hurts."

"I know Abby. It's ok. I'm right here." he comforted.

Blaine glanced at his watch and realized they needed to get to the hospital.

Kurt walked back into the living room with the washcloth and bottled water in hand and noticed Abby was having another contraction.

"Kurt, we need to get Abby to the hospital. Now." Blaine said softly.

Kurt nodded agreeing.

After her contraction ended, both men helped Abby out of the apartment and out to the car.

"Blaine? Are we going to the hospital?" Abby breathed out.

"Yes." Blaine answered, as he carefully helped Abby into the backseat.

"Blaine. It's so cold out." she complained.

"I know. We'll turn the heat on." Blaine insisted, as buckled Abby in and closed the back door. He rounded the back of the car and jumped in the back seat.

"Ok Kurt, turn on the heat and let's go." Blaine barked.

Kurt gave a mock salute from the front seat and he started the engine, turned the heat on full blast, and backed out of the parking spot and started to drive to the hospital.

The whole drive to the hospital Abby was in terrible pain. Her contractions were every four minutes and they getting closer together. Luckily her water hadn't broken yet. Blaine was a great support system for Abby. He let her squeeze his hand the whole drive.

When they finally made it, Kurt dropped Blaine and Abby off at the emergency entrance while he parked the car. Blaine grabbed Abby a wheelchair and they headed up to the Labor and Delivery Ward.

"Hi Abby. Hi Blaine." Dr. Mitchell greeted them.

Abby waved as she was in the middle of a contraction.

"How far apart are the contractions?" Dr. Mitchell asked.

"Every four minutes. But they're getting closer and really intense." Blaine answered for Abby.

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "Has her water broken yet?"

Abby shook her head and pounded her hand on the side of the wheelchair, in pain.

"No. Not yet." Blaine replied.

"Ok. Let's get you into a room." Dr. Mitchell stated, pointing towards an open room down the hall.

Blaine pushed Abby in the wheelchair as he followed Dr. Mitchell towards the designated room.

"Ouch. This really hurts." Abby complained, once it was just the three of them.

"I know honey. But I hate to tell you it's only going to get worse." Dr. Mitchell admitted.

Abby sighed as Blaine helped her into the bed.

A nurse then came into the room with a paper gown. Blaine saw this and instantly excused himself from the room.

Once in the hall, Blaine saw Kurt coming out of the elevator.

"Kurt." he called.

"Oh, there you are." Kurt said, surprised. "Where's Abby?" he asked.

"She's in there." Blaine pointed to the room behind him. "The nurse is getting her into a gown. I don't know what else they're doing."

Kurt laughed. "Do you want me to call your mom? Or Carole?"

Blaine thought for a moment. "No. Not yet. Wait until the baby's here. It might be a while."

Kurt nodded.

After a few minutes a nurse came out of the room. "Blaine?" she called. "You can come back in now."

Blaine looked from the nurse to Kurt.

"It's ok. I'll wait in the waiting room." Kurt reassured Blaine.

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the lips before going back in to help Abby.

Once he was back in the room with Abby, he saw that she was hooked to a bunch of monitors. His breath caught in his throat.

"Blaine." Abby waved him over. He walked towards the bed and sat in the chair next to her.

"What are all of these machines for?" Blaine asked no one in particular.

Abby winced in pain, grabbing Blaine's hand and squeezing it tight.

"It's ok Abby. Just breathe. It's ok. I'm right here." He kept reassuring her.

"Don't worry Blaine." Dr. Mitchell started. "These machines help monitor Abby's contractions and the baby's heartbeat." she explained.

Blaine looked over at the machine. He noticed that the baby's heartbeat was beating exceedingly fast.

"Is the baby's heart beating too fast?" he asked, worriedly.

Dr. Mitchell shook her head. "No. It's ok Blaine. Baby's hearts are faster than ours. It should be between 120 and 160 beats per minute." she explained. "Anything below 120 beats, than we have a problem."

Blaine nodded, then turned his head back to Abby.

Her contraction was ending and her grip on Blaine's hand was loosening. "How much longer do I have to deal with this pain?" she moaned.

"Well I just checked you and you are at 4 centimeters." Dr. Mitchell answered. "And you can't get an epidural until your greater than 5 centimeters."

Abby moaned again and threw her head back on the pillow.

"And your water hasn't broken yet, which also could help speed things along." Dr. Mitchell added.

"Well then let's do that." Abby exclaimed.

Dr. Mitchell nodded. "Blaine, do you want to stay here or step outside?"

"I want him here." Abby answered.

Blaine nodded. "I guess you got your answer."

Ten minutes later, Dr. Mitchell broke Abby's water and she went from 4 to 6 centimeters. That meant she could get an epidural.

"Ok Abby, I need you to hold real still." instructed the anesthesiologist.

Blaine was standing in front of Abby holding both of her hands, while she was sitting up, getting the needle in her back.

She bit her lip as the doctor poked her back.

"Almost finished." said Blaine. "Just think about the baby." he encouraged.

"Ok." she squealed.

"Alright. All done." the anesthesiologist said a minute later, placing a large band-aid on her back.

"That's it?" she asked.

"Yep." Blaine replied. "Now you won't feel you're contractions."

Blaine helped her lay back on the bed. After getting the epidural, Abby was able to get some much needed rest before she began to push.

**There you go.**

**Please vote in my poll, review, follow and favorite. Thanks a lot. Love you guys so much.**

**Socialbutterfly85**


	13. The Birth

**Here is the second part of the birth chapter. I hope you enjoy. Yes there is a birth. But not too much involved. I tried to keep it PG. I was going to do a little more in depth but then that would have been way too long and I didn't want that. But yeah here is the last chapter. The next one will be the epilogue. I know. So sad. But I need your votes to let me know which story you want me to concentrate on updating next. I think I know which one, but I really want your opinion. Thanks.**

**So please read this chapter, leave a lovely review, and don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks a bunch.**

Four hours into labor, Abby got her epidural and was now taking a nap. Blaine sat in the chair next to her. He was texting Kurt, keeping him up to date on what was happening.

Another half an hour later, Dr. Mitchell checked Abby to see how far dilated she was.

"Can I start pushing now?" Abby asked tiredly.

"Hang on Abby." Dr. Mitchell answered, concentrating on what she was doing.

"Is something wrong?" Blaine asked quickly.

Dr. Mitchell shook her head as she took off her gloves. "No, everything's fine." she answered honestly. "It looks like you're going to meet your baby very soon."

Abby smiled.

"We're going to start to get things set-up in here then I'll have you start pushing." Dr. Mitchell instructed.

Abby nodded.

Dr. Mitchell left the room while several nurses came in making sure everything was clean and sterile.

Abby turned to Blaine. "Blaine, why don't you go and tell Kurt that the baby will be here soon."

Blaine smiled down at Abby. "It's ok. I've been texting him so he knows what's going on." he admitted. "He shouldn't be too worried."

Abby laughed.

Dr. Mitchell came back into the room, dressed in a sterile gown along with clean gloves.

"Ok Abby." she began. "Since you had an epidural you won't be able to feel your contractions, so we'll tell you when to push."

Abby nodded, understanding.

"With each contraction, you're going to take a deep breath in, put your chin to chest and push for ten seconds." Dr. Mitchell continued. "You're going to this three times with each contraction."

"Ok." said Abby, trying to sit up slightly.

Dr. Mitchell glanced at the monitor. "Ok Abby. Take a deep breath in."

Abby inhaled deeply, while she grabbed Blaine's hand and started to squeeze.

"Put your chin to chest and push." Dr. Mitchell instructed.

Abby pushed as hard as she could.

After an hour of pushing, the room was filled with loud cries.

"Congratulations!" Dr. Mitchell and the nurses cheered, as the baby was placed on Abby's chest.

"Oh my gosh." Abby gasped, as she looked down at her baby. "Oh my gosh, I love you so much." she cried.

Blaine couldn't help but cry at the sight of his newborn child.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" he sniffled.

"Take a look." Dr. Mitchell insisted.

Abby moved the blanket away from the baby's legs and looked in between. "Blaine! It's a boy!" she squealed. "We have a baby boy!"

This only made Blaine sob harder.

"Congratulations again." Dr. Mitchell repeated.

"Thank you." Abby and Blaine replied together.

"Blaine, would you like to cut the cord?" a nurse asked, holding a pair of scissors.

He nodded, taking the scissors from the nurse and cutting the cord, setting his son free from Abby.

"Abby, he's so beautiful." Blaine sniffed, wiping back his tears.

Abby leaned down and kissed her baby on the head. "Welcome to world Jack."

Blaine smiled.

"Abby, we need get him cleaned and measured now." said another nurse.

"Ok." she said, nervously.

"Don't worry, I'll bring him right back." the nurse reassured her.

As the nurse cleaned the newborn, she also took his measurements.

"Wow Abby. You got a big boy here." she stated. "He's 8 pounds 6 ounces. And 19 ½ inches in length."

"Wow, he is a big boy." Abby agreed.

After getting cleaned up, the nurse handed Blaine a tiny bundle wrapped in a blue blanket. He gazed down at his son for the first time. "Hey little guy." he said. "I'm your daddy." Blaine smiled.

Abby watched as Blaine bonded with his son.

"You said his name is Jack?" Dr. Mitchell asked, throwing away her gloves and gown.

Abby nodded. "Jack Aiden Anderson." she confirmed.

Dr. Mitchell smiled. She wrote the name on the chart. Then she and the nurses quietly left the room giving the two new parents time to bond with their son.

Blaine continued to stare at his son who started to fall asleep in his arms. He looked at Abby and saw her eyes were slowly closing. Blaine gently placed Jack in his bassinet, kissed him on his head and let one of the nurses come in and take him to the nursery. He gently kissed Abby on her forehead then quietly left the room.

As Blaine walked into the waiting room he was surprised by everyone that was there. Not only was Kurt waiting, but also his mom, Burt, Carole, Sam and Rachel and the rest of their friends were all there waiting to hear about Abby and the baby.

When Blaine reached the group, Kurt jumped up from his seat.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed. "Did Abby have the baby? Is she ok? Is it a boy or girl?" he asked quickly.

Blaine broke out in a huge smile. "It's a boy!"

"It's a boy!" Everyone cheered.

"8 pounds 6 ounces, 19 ½ inches long." Blaine informed. "Oh my gosh, he's adorable!"

"Congratulations sweetheart." said Pam, kissing her youngest son on the cheek.

"Thanks mom." Blaine smiled back.

"That's wonderful honey." Carole congratulated, as she kissed his other cheek.

"10 little fingers and 10 little toes." he continued.

"What's his name?" Rachel asked.

Blaine laughed. "Jack." he said. "Jack Aiden Anderson."

Everyone cooed over the name.

"How's Abby?" Sam questioned.

"She's sleeping right now, but she did great." Blaine admitted.

Sam smiled.

"Can we see the baby?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

Blaine smiled. "Yeah. He's in the nursery." he stated.

Everyone followed Blaine down the hallway then stopped in front of a large window.

"See that baby there? The one wrapped in the blue blanket?" Blaine asked. "That's Jack."

Everyone awed.

"Oh honey. He's beautiful." Kurt cooed.

Blaine beamed down at his son. He was truly happy.

**Well there you have it. Blaine is married to Kurt and now Abby had the baby. **

**What do you think? Please let me know in a lovely review also don't forget to follow and favorite. Thanks and I will post the epilogue soon. **

**Also please don't forget to VOTE! Thanks.**

**SocialButterfly85**


	14. Epilogue

**So here is the end of the story. I know it sucks but hey I actually finished something other than a one-shot. LOL. But no I did and I feel good about that. The ending kind of sucks but I couldn't think of anything else, so I apologize for that in advance. **

**Please review, follow and favorite. Also vote. I've got two votes so far but I am still not sure which story I will be updating yet. Maybe I'll take a ****break. Not sure. Let me know what YOU want. **

**Ok. Have a great weekend.**

Since giving birth to baby Jack, things started to change pretty quickly. Abby and Sam were dating and Jack was four months old. Blaine and Kurt helped out as much as possible with the baby, and Sam was a big help too.

One day after glee practice, Sam stopped by Blaine and Kurt's to talk to his best friend.

"Hey Sam." Blaine smiled, when he opened the door.

"Hey Blaine." Sam replied. "Can I talk to you and Kurt for a minute?"

"Sure, come on in." Blaine waved his friend inside. "Is everything ok?" he asked, closing the door.

"Yeah." Sam replied nervously.

"Oh, hi Sam." said Kurt, coming out of the bedroom.

"Sam needs to talk to us about something." Blaine informed.

"Oh, ok." Kurt offered.

The three men sat in the living room.

"What's going on Sam?" Kurt asked.

"I actually needed to ask you something," Sam started, as he turned to Blaine.

Kurt looked at his husband and Blaine nodded.

"How you would feel, if I asked Abby to marry me?" he stammered. "I mean, you're my best friend and I don't want you to hate me or anything because you were the one that got her pregnant." he added.

"Sam, I think it's very sweet that you want to propose to Abby." Blaine smiled. "And no, I won't hate you. I think you and Abby will be very happy together."

Sam smiled, as he stood and hugged his best friend.

"Is there anything we can do to help?" asked Kurt.

"Well actually..." Sam started.

Sam had been planning on how he would propose to Abby. He knew exactly how he wanted to do it.

The day of the proposal, Blaine and Kurt went to Abby's apartment and knocked on the door.

She opened it a minute later, surprised to see the two men. "Hey guys what are you doing here?" she asked.

"You have to come down to McKinley with me. Now!" Kurt said forcefully.

"Wait, why?" she asked confused.

"Sam wants you to see a new dance routine he made for the New Directions." Kurt answered quickly.

Abby shook her head walking inside. "Sorry guys. I can't."

Blaine and Kurt followed her. "Abby it's fine." said Blaine. "I'll watch Jack while you go with Kurt."

Abby turned around. "Guys! I'm in pajamas." she admitted. "I haven't even showered yet."

"Go shower! I'll wait." said Kurt.

Abby glared at Kurt.

After Abby was showered and dressed Kurt drove her down to the school.

Kurt parked the car and turned to Abby. "Here, put this on." he said, as handed her a blindfold.

Abby shook her head, clearly confused. "What? No. I am not-"

"Sam wants you to wear it." Kurt insisted. "Don't worry. I'm going to lead you to where you're going."

Abby sighed, placing the blindfold over her eyes.

Kurt got out of the car then helped Abby. He lead her into the school.

"Where are we going?" she laughed, holding on to Kurt's arm.

"Don't worry." he replied. "You'll find out soon enough."

When Kurt entered the auditorium, he walked Abby onto the stage and sat her down on the chair that was waiting for her. He lifted the blindfold off and then snuck away.

Abby gasped once she opened her eyes. "Sam!"

"Hi Abby." he smiled, handing her a bouquet of flowers.

Abby looked around the dark room then noticed the piano. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Abby, I love you. And the only way I can tell you how much I love you is through music."

Sam snapped his fingers and all of a sudden, the lights came on and Abby saw the band was on the stage. Once the music started to play, Sam began to sing.

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrived_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_Pardon the way that I stare_

_There's nothing else to compare_

_The sight of you leaves me weak _

_There are no words left to speak_

_But if you feel like I feel _

_Please let me know it's real_

_You're just too could to be true _

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

Sam surprised Abby by pulling her out of the chair and started dancing with her.

He stared down at Abby as he continued to sing_._

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right _

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray _

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you baby, let me love you _

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you _

_You'd be like heaven to touch_

_I wanna hold you so much_

_At long last love has arrive_

_And I thank God I'm alive_

_You're just too good to be true_

_Can't take my eyes off of you_

_I love you baby and if it's quite all right _

_I need you baby to warm the lonely nights_

_I love you baby, trust in me when I say_

_Oh pretty baby, don't bring me down I pray _

_Oh pretty baby, now that I've found you stay_

_And let me love you baby, let me love you_

Once the song had ended, Sam led Abby back to her seat.

"Sam. That was beautiful." she smiled, wiping the tears away from her eyes.

Sam couldn't help but smile. "Abby." he started. "From the moment I saw you, I knew I was in love. And I know we haven't been together long, but I feel I've known you forever." he continued.

Abby began to tear up again.

"I love you and I love Jack. And it would make me so happy if we could be a family together." he reached into his pocket, pulled out a ring box and got down on one knee

Abby gasped.

"Abby, will you marry me?"

"Yes." Abby shrieked. "Yes. A million times yes."

Sam stood up and kissed Abby on the lips.

"I love you." she cried.

"I love you too." he said.

All of the sudden they heard cheers coming from the back of the stage.

Abby turned around and all of their friends came towards them.

"Congratulations!" they all shouted.

**There you have it folks. Another story completed. I can't believe I actually finished this. I am so happy! By the way I forgot to ****mention this before, I don't own the song that I used. It's from Frankie Vali and the Four Seasons called Can't Take My Eyes Off You. Just telling you. I Own Nothing! :(**

**Please review, follow and favorite as always. Don't forget to vote in my poll. And I will see you next time!**

**Socialbutteryfly85 **


End file.
